A Christmas Conversation
by LobstersDoNotBark
Summary: AU, post barricades. Part of a planned larger fic. Courfeyrac invites the Amis to a Christmas Eve party. Enjolras and Grantaire talk. Horribly fluffy, I'm sure. E/R (slash)


**This is part of a multi-chapter fic that I am starting to put together. Basically, it's a post barricade AU. The Amis were prevented from joining the barricades on the 5th and 6th of July, 1932, and this takes place a year later. They have _not_ given up their republican views nor plans for insurrection. Grantaire has mostly given up drinking, and helped the Amis get out of trouble surrounding the time of the barricades, so has raised himself in Enjolras' eyes. It is an established relationship. Sorry I can't give more background on that front. **

**Please review, criticise all you wish, my writing is very very far from perfect, and my interpretations aren't very accurate. Any ideas for improvement are welcomed wholeheartedly. **

Christmas was generally a family affair for the majority of young students in Paris. Therefore, a week prior to the 25th a mass exodus of the universities occurred as the young men travelled home to their respective country homes for the break from classes. That had been the plans of Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan and Bahorel, until Courfeyrac had announced that he quite frankly despised his family so why should he have to spend any time at all with them? And, in true Courfeyrac style, he proceeded to invite Les Amis to attend Christmas Eve at his apartment for a night of drinking and revels. Then upon realizing that his modest residence would barely fit all of his friends, let alone any female companions, he preceded to invite everyone to Joly and Bossuet's. He insisted on everyone's presence, and, with his enchanting smile, not one of the intended travellers refused. Once Combeferre had agreed, Courfeyrac cajoled Enjolras into coming with Combeferre silently encouraging, for as much as he wished for Enjolras to attend, he would not attempt to coerce him into it (though it was unlikely that anyone could coerce Enjolras to do anything). Thankfully, he agreed, probably, Combeferre suspected privately, to please his friends rather than for his own pleasure. The host generously extended his invitation to any ladies that his friends wished to invite as well, and ensured one of his own mistresses was at his disposal for the evening.

Enjolras arrived with Combeferre and Jehan at Joly and Bossuet's dwelling. They entered the building and the concierge noted their names, and then ascended some stairs to the apartment. A woman greeted them at the door and Combeferre introduced her as Musichetta, Joly's mistress. She was reasonably pretty, despite a rather large nose, and her best feature was clearly her green eyes, which sparkled with enthusiasm upon meeting Joly and Bossuet's friends.

"Musichetta, this is Jean Prouvaire, or Jehan, as he would prefer to be called, and Marcellin Enjolras" Combeferre introduced them.

Musichetta gave a warm smile to Jehan, who kissed her hand with a shy smile. Enjolras smiled politely and tipped his hat.

"You must all come in. Now everyone has arrived," Musichetta said merrily, moving aside to let the party enter.

The apartment was large. There were two rooms at one end of the large living space in which the crowd gathered, probably the bedrooms. The doors that hinged each opening to the rooms, it must be noted, were relatively modern, as was the large balcony opposite the front door. A large, lit fireplace bordered one of the walls, with lounges surrounding the marble hearth. In one sat Marius and a young lady, presumably his fiancé, whom were both listening to an animated Courfeyrac with amused smiles and raised eyebrows. Bossuet and Bahorel spoke with another woman, whom Enjolras knew to be Courfeyrac's mistress – Manon, he recalled. Joly was showing Feuilly something in a book, visible through the open door of the study. However, Enjolras could not find the person that he was looking for.

Courfeyrac looked up then, and skipped over with fashionable enthusiasm. He embraced all three of them, and said, "Was this not a pleasant idea, my friends? Look at us all, enjoying the celebratory season in style! It was a wonderful idea to have it at this apartment, even if I say so myself. Joly and Bossuet have the very best living arrangements, and are perfect for a party such as this. Well! We are all here now, yes, even Grantaire who has decided to be melancholy and secluded himself to the balcony…"

Enjolras greeted everyone, while Courfeyrac finished his welcome. He spoke briefly to Courfeyrac and Marius before excusing himself, for the benefit of Combeferre mainly, and then walking out through the door to the balcony. Grantaire was standing facing the Parisian rooftops and the bright moon.

"It's beautiful" Enjolras said, as a way of announcing his presence.

Grantaire jumped slightly then smiled, still facing the night sky.

"I suppose, yes. It brings light"

"The rooftops, not the moon. They will be prettier once they house the gamins of the street."

Grantaire smiled at the soaring optimism in his Apollo's eyes. Grantaire saw beauty in the moon, the untouchable light in a dark sky. Enjolras saw beauty in what he could assist in progressing.

It was quiet out on the balcony, the sounds of the party muffled by the closed door. The snowfall had subsided, and though it was chilly and Grantaire was only in a shirt, neither felt the cold. Enjolras walked right up behind Grantaire. He put his arms around him, pulling him closer, and kissed his temple. Grantaire looked around slightly surprised at this show of affection, as Enjolras repeated the action.

"I haven't seen you in a week" said Enjolras.

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, "Your wife has been keeping you busy", he replied unable to resist teasing.

"My wife?"

"Yes. France. She is a cruel woman to me, your humble, devoted mistress"

"Grantaire" warned Enjolras, and then said, "I have no wife, and do not intend to take one"

"Then you have two mistresses?" questioned Grantaire, sardonically, pushing boundaries as always.

"I do not have any mistresses at all. I have France. And I have you. A man can have two loves, yes? However, I love my two loves in very different ways. One is my passion, she is my life's work, my future, all of my hopes and dreams, what I was born for, what I will die for."

"And the other?"

"The other I was not born for. It's not my life's work. It is not all of my hopes and dreams. Yet, I still see him in my future"

Grantaire smiled, with that odd warm feeling deep in his stomach that developed whenever Enjolras said something like this. He leaned into Enjolras, and gave him a light kiss on his lips, and then looked down, as though he felt guilty. Enjolras' blue eyes grew dark and he drew Grantaire into a fierce kiss, which lasted several moments, before they pulled away, gasping. Grantaire grinned and moved forward again, his hand reaching to the back of Enjolras' head and grasping the blond curls, while bestowing another kiss onto his lover's swollen lips. He then slid his hand down Enjolras' clothed body, reaching the bulge in his trousers and rubbing it softly. He watched Enjolras' face look toward the night sky as pleasure glazed his eyes and his mouth slackened into a quiet groan, loving the fact that it was he who sent his Apollo into such state of ecstasy.

"Wait", said Enjolras, his voice low with lust. His head snapped back down to face Grantaire, his hand on Grantaire's to stop its movements.

Grantaire stilled immediately and held up his arms, smirking albeit slightly disappointed.

"Not now" said Enjolras, seriously. Grantaire raised his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling with challenge, whilst inching his hand back to its former position. Enjolras caught his hand again with strength, staring back into Grantaire's eyes with defiant authority. Grantaire lowered his eyes, pulling his arms away. Enjolras glanced back at the door to the inside of the apartment, before whispering in Grantaire's ear.

"Tonight, I promise. My apartment"

Grantaire's grin returned to his face, and Enjolras turned to leave. Before reaching the door, Grantaire said;

"I love you too, Marcellin"

His angel gave him a tender smile, and nodded, before entering the apartment and rejoining the party, while Grantaire basked in the pleasantness of the moon.


End file.
